Beca and the Cullens
by Lulu222
Summary: Beca moves to Forks to live with her cousin Bella and her uncle Charlie but things in Forks are not how she thought they would be.Will she find her soul mate while visiting her uncle and cousin.Rated T for language content. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey it's me again, Lulu. Rachel aka angel of twilightness aka the awesomest cousin ever lol asked me to tell you guys that she's really sorry that she couldn't finish Beca and the Cullens soo I thought I'd give it a shot.I will warn you though I might be changing a couple of things throughout this chapter but nothing major and if you have any questions through the duration of this story don't hesitate to ask. On that note I hope you enjoy. :) Love you all xx ~ Lulu**

**Chapter 1**

**Beca's P.O.V:**

I looked at all the raindrops falling down the window of the police cruiser as we drove to Forks. Just so you don't jump to conclusions I'm not getting arrested.I'm coming to live with my uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Me and Bella are like the best of friends and shit because were the same age and we get along really well. She moved to Forks last year because she wanted to spend some more time with her dad,me on the other hand I decided to move with my cousin and uncle because I need a break from my parents. They split up a few years ago and it still bugs me. Me and Bella understand each other because when she was a baby her mom walked out on her and her Dad. When she was younger they got a divorce and Bella has been living with her mom since she was sixteen and then she moved to Forks to live with her Dad. We don't have a lot in common but we get on very well. Bella's all shy and clumsy and doesn't speak her mind or stand up for herself and is always happy as larry,me on the other hand I'm confident not clumsy and if I have a problem with you I'm not afraid to say it straight to your face.I don't take shit from noone!I'm not into any of that popularity shit but I was a cheerleader back at Barden Highschool.I like to DJ and as soon as I graduate from highschool I'm moving out of dreary little Forks and into sunny Florida. My uncle is the Chief of Police in Forks and is stinking rich! We drove down the private driveway and stopped in front of the huge white 3 story house.I had only been here a few times visiting during the summer. Bella came running out of the house despite the rain to greet me.

''Hey Bec, it's been to long!'',she said while giving me a hug.

''I know sorry I haven't visited in a while.I've been really busy with my mixes and my summer job'',I explained.

I went into the warm house and Bella told me she had to introduce me to someone as we walked into the living room I saw a guy sitting on the couch watching the tv. He had bronze hair and golden eyes and his skin was really pale.

''Beca this is Edward my boyfriend'',Bella said sitting on the guys lap. ''Edward, this is my cousin Beca''She told him.

''Hello, Beca.'',Edward said smiling up at me.

''Nice to meet you Edward'',I said not really caring that he was hot and his voice was so smooth.''How come I'm only hearing about a boyfriend now Bella?'', I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She went all red and answered, ''Well how was I supposed to bring it up in conversation? 'Hey it's raining here again and oh by the way I have a boyfriend?' ''

I started laughing which really got her pissed off.''Yeah that's exactly what you were supposed to say!'', I said still laughing.I went upstairs to unpack my stuff.I was just setting up all of my DJ equipment when Bella and Edward walked in.

''Hey Beca'',said Bella sitting on my bed while Edward followed her.

''Ever heard of knocking?'', I asked glaring at her playfully.

''Yeh I just thought it would be easier to walk in'',She answered sticking out her tongue.

''Well are you going to tell me what you want?'',I asked after sitting in silence for 2 minutes.

''Oh! Yeah were going over to Edward's house and we were wondering if you wanna come?'',She said.

I didn't even know the guy and already they were inviting me to his house? ''Well I don't know Edward's family and I still have to unpack and-' Bella cut me off .

''Well if you wanna stay here with Leah then that's fine by me but I just thought you wouldn't want to stay with her. Too bad'', she said with a sigh.

''Wait wait wait! Why the hell would Leah be here?' I asked getting angry.

''Didn't I tell you? My dad and Sue are like a couple now and Sue and Leah are coming over for dinner today while Seth hangs with his friends'', She replied while I was grabbing my jacket.

''Well what are you waiting for let's go!'',I said while Bella and Edward laughed at me.

When we got to Edward's house I was stunned. The house was half made of glass and it was 3 stories tall.I must have looked like an idiot just standing there with my mouth hanging open.

''Close your mouth Bec, you don't wanna catch flies'',said Bella snickering.

''Shut up'', I said slapping her playfully on the arm.

We went up to the door and Bella just opened it and walked in like she owned the place. Inside of the house was much more beautiful than the outside. There was a black grand piano sitting in the living room, beside the piano was a couple who looked very young. The woman had caramel coloured hair,pale skin and golden eyes and the man had blonde hair,pale skin and golden eyes. What was with the golden eyes?

''Hello,Bella dear!'', the man said.

''Hi Carlisle,Esme'',she replied politely. ''Beca this is Edward's adoptive father Carlisle and his adoptive mother Esme''She introduced me to the two beautiful people standing there.

''Nice to meet you both I'm Beca,Bella's cousin'',I said to them.

''Nice to meet you too Beca'',they said.

Then there was the sound of people running down the stairs. There was 4 beautiful people standing in front of me...

**A/N: Me again ;) Haha so that's what happened. The next chapter should be up sometime this week and sorry for not writing lately I've been doing family stuff *yawn* boorrring just kidding anyway I hope you've enjoyed this. Talk to you soon love you all xx :) R&R pleeease ~ Lulu**


	2. Meetings

**Chapter 2**

**Beca's P.O.V:**

_Previously..._

_Then there was the sound of people running down the stairs. There was 4 beautiful people standing in front of me..._

''Beca we'd like you to meet our adopted children; Emmett on the far left, his wife Rosalie beside him, then Jasper, Rosalie's brother and Alice's husband, and last but never least Alice, Emmett's little sister.'',Carlisle gestured to each of them.

''It's nice to meet you all.'',I said smiling and nodding at them.

The girl I knew to be Alice ran up to me giving me a hug. ''It's so great to meet you. We're going to be such great friends. I just know it.'',She giggled.

I went around to them all shaking their hands. After I talked to everyone for a while Esme made Bella and I lunch, while I played the Xbox 360 with Emmett. Esme came in a couple of minutes later with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I gladly took it and dove in.I was starving.

''My God, Esme. You make THE most delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwiches ever.'',I moaned taking another huge bite.

''Don't be silly dear. It's just a sandwich.'',Esme laughed.

''You've got to be kidding me. It's delicious.'',I exclaimed.

''Thank you, dear.'',She laughed.

After I ate the sandwich I went upstairs to Edward's room to tell them goodbye. I opened the door to find Edward and Bella making out on his bed.

''Ahem!'',I yelled. Bella jumped back in surprise as I laughed at her jumpiness. ''Did I scare ya Bells ?'',I laughed.

''Shut up!'',Bella said going red.

''Your so easy.'',I giggled trying to catch my breath.

''What do you want, Beca ?'',She asked getting impatient.

''Oh yeah, right. I just wanted to say bye. I'm gonna walk around a bit.'',I informed them.

''Wait, I'll come with you. I can show you La Push. Besides I wanted to go talk to Jacob anyway.'',She said kissing Edward one last time before jumping off the bed.

She grabbed her jacket off a chair, grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

''Bye everyone.'',Bella yelled.

''It was nice to meet you all.'',I called as she dragged me out the door.

''Bye nice to meet you too.'',They called back.

''Bella? How did they hear me?'',I asked.

''What do you mean?'',She returned.

''How did they hear me? They're all in different parts of the house,'',I stated.

''Oh, you just talk really loud.'',She giggled.

''Shut up, I do not!'',I yelled. She raised an eyebrow at me.''Shut up!'',I mumbled.

She laughed again still dragging me to her truck. I jumped in the passenger seat as she jumped in the driver's side. We drove to La Push in comfortable silence. When we eventually pulled up to a red house a very familiar man in a wheelchair came rolling out the door. Bella jumped out as I stayed sitting in the cab of her truck. She came around to my door and opened it.

''Beca, are you alright?'',She asked.

''Yeah, I'm grand. Let's go.'',I said as I hopped out of the truck.

Bella took my hand and led me towards the man. As we got closer his features became more distinct, more familiar.

''Beca? Is that you?'',The man asked.

''Billy?'',I asked. He nodded.''BILLY! How have you been? You look fantastic!'',I yelled jumping onto his lap and giving him a hug.

''I've been well, thank you. What about you? Your so grown up, I haven't seen you in ages.'',He gushed.

''I'm great. I've missed you so much.'',I said kissing his cheek.

''I've missed you too, Beca.'',He chuckled.

''Hey Billy.'',Bella said walking up the steps.

''Hi Bella.'',He replied.

''How you doin' ?.'',Bella asked.

''I'm good.'',Billy chuckled.

I stood from my position in his lap and fixed my shirt.

''Where's Jake?'',Bella asked.

''In the garage with Quil and Embry.'',Billy replied.

''Thanks Billy.'',Bella smiled.

''See ya later, it was great seeing you again.'',I grinned as I followed Bella down the steps and toward the garage.

''You too, Beca.'',He called.

As we neared the garage I heard 3 low chuckles. There was only one familiar to me. Jacob. Bella and I walked in to find 3 very tall and muscular lads leaning over the engine of a car. As we edged closer none of them turned or even acknowledged us. As I looked around the garage I saw a box of pizza laying next to an open tool box. I pulled on Bella's arm and pointed to the pizza. We tip-toed over to the box of pizza and grabbed a slice, taking a bite I turned around. Standing uncomfortably close was a very pissed off looking Jacob. I must have looked scared shitless because they all started laughing.

''What?'',I yelled, my mouth still full of pizza.

''You!'',They choked out.

''What about me?'',I asked, swallowing my pizza.

''You looked so scared.'',The one with the curly hair chuckled.

''Shut up!'',I yelled as they all started laughing again, even Bella.

''They're not wrong Bec, you did look pretty scared.'',She laughed.

''Piss off.'',I mumbled flipping her off.

''JACOB! Did you see that?! She totally just flipped me off.'',Bella screeched.

''Jeez B! And you say _I'm _loud!'',I exclaimed.

''Fuck off.'',She mumbled.

''Nope.'',I giggled.''Oh and hey Jake.'',I said giving him a hug.

''Hey Beca.'',He chuckled.

''Who's your friends?'',I asked gesturing to the 2 boys leaning against the car.

''Oh right yeah, Beca this is Quil and Embry. Quil, Embry this is Beca, Bella's cousin.'',He said gesturing between us.

''Nice to meet you, lads.'',I smiled shaking their hands.''God, you guys have one hell of a grip.''

''Nice to meet you too and thanks.'',They said in unison.

''No bother.'',I laughed.

''So Beca, how've you been?'',Jake asked.

''Great thanks. How about you? How's school?'',I asked.

''I'm good, school's goin' great. Hey how's your Mom and Dad?'',He returned.

''They're still fighting over me but good never the less.'',I laughed.

''Good, good. Any bf's lately Bec?'',He chuckled winking at me.

''Nahh, what about you? You got a girl?'',I asked.

''Yeah I do actually.'',He grinned.

''Really? Who's the unlucky lady?'',I laughed. Next thing I knew I was being picked up, spun around and tickled.''Ahhh! LET ME GO!'',I squealed through giggles.

''Apologise!'',He chuckled.

''NEVER!'',I squealed.

''Apologise or I'll tickle you to death.'',He chuckled throwing me gently on the couch as he leaned over me.

''No.'',I began tickling me again. After about 10 minutes I gave up.''FINE, FINE! I APOLOGISE!'',I squealed.

''Good!'',He chuckled getting off me and pulling me off the couch.

''God! I've a headache now.'',I moaned.

''Want some aspirin?'',Quil asked.

''Yeah thanks.'',I said sitting back down.

Quil came back over and handed me the aspirin. I picked up a bottle of Fanta, swallowed the pills and washed it down with the drink.

''Dude, you just drank my Fanta.'',Embry whined.

''Do I look like I care?'',I asked.

''No.'',He mumbled.

''Exactly. Now Jake tell me 'bout your girl.'',I said closing my eyes and leaning back.

''Ok. Well her name's Leah-''

''Jake! Please tell me you are messing with me.'',I said opening my eyes and looking at him.

''What? What are you talking about?'',He asked.

''Bella! Tell me he's just fucking with me!'',I exclaimed.

''Bec, I'm sorry. He's not.'',She whispered.

''FUCK!'',I yelled.''Jacob! Why? Why her?! Anybody but that fucking bitch!''

''What? What's your problem with L-''

''DON'T SAY HER FUCKING NAME!'',I screamed.

''Beca...Bec? Are you alright?'',Bella whispered coming to sit beside me.

''No Bella. I'm not alright. WHY FUCKING HER?'',I yelled.

''I'm sorry, Bec. It's not his fault. He doesn't know.'',She whispered.

''What don't I know. Bella, Beca? What are you 2 not telling me.'',He asked, worry obvious in his voice.

''It's not relevant right now.'',Bella said.

''Why didn't you stop them? I can't forgive her Bella. I can't be around her.'',I whimpered, trying to hold back the tears.

''I-I couldn't Beca. I really couldn't.'',She said hugging her to me.

''YOU COULD HAVE WARNED HIM! YOU COULD HAVE LET HIM KNOW SHE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!'',I screamed, as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

''Beca, their love is something no one can mess with. Even if I told him he wouldn't be able to leave her. Their love is special.'',She whispered rubbing soothing circles on my back.

''Why'd he leave me Bella? Why'd he have to go?'',I sobbed.

''I dunno, Beca. I dunno.'',She sniffled. ''You should get some rest, it's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning.''

The last thing I saw before I drifted off to sleep was Bella's tear-stained face...

**A/N:That's it for this chapter, guys. I hope you've enjoyed it. What happened with Beca and Leah is coming up in the next chapter. R&R please, thanks. Love you all xx ~ Lulu xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you all xx ~ Lulu**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Pitch Perfect.**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in my bed with a splitting headache. I looked to my bedside table to see that there was a glass of water and aspirin on it. I smiled before looking at my alarm clock, it was 11:03 am. _Fuck!_ I thought. I was supposed to go swimming with Bella today. I sat up took the aspirin and decided to get dressed. I put on my purple bikini, a pair of denim shorts and a black tank top. I threw on my white flip flops and raced down the stairs grabbing a towel and my beach bag on the way down. I raced around the house throwing the beach necessities into it. As I remembered my phone upstairs I ran to get it, on my way up I saw a very amused looking Bella walk out of the bathroom.

''Why have you been running around the house like a lunatic for the past 15 minutes?'',She asked.

''I-I thought you left for the beach w-without me!'',I stuttered.

''Beca I'd never leave without you. Besides I thought you'd be tired and still upset about what happened last night so I just assumed the trip to the beach was off.'', She admitted giving me a hug.

''No I still wanna go! Besides I think I should tell Jacob, Embry and Quil what's wrong!'',I sighed hugging her back.

''Are you sure you're ready? If you want to wait a bit longer that's ok too.'',She said.

''No. I want to tell them! This will be good talking to people about it more! It might help!'',I replied.

''Only if your sure?'',She persisted.

''Bella, it's ok. I can do this. Besides I have the best cousin in the world by my side to help me through it.'',I smiled.

''Ok.'',She smiled hugging me again.''Ok give me 15 minutes and we can go.''

I nodded, grabbed my phone from my room and headed down stairs to get breakfast. I got a bowl of Coco Pops for Bella and I. I made her a cup of tea and some toast and grabbed myself a glass of apple juice. Bella came down 5 minutes later with her beach bag ready. She thanked me for the breakfast, ate it and then we left for First Beach. We were going swimming with Jacob, Embry, Quil, Sam and Paul seen as it was an unusually rare warm day in Forks. I hadn't met Sam and Paul yet but from what I heard Sam is like the leader of their 'gang' or whatever and wasn't that bad of a guy. Whereas Paul was the manwhore with a very short temper and EXTREMELY big mouth. He's slept with nearly every girl in Forks! Great another narcissistic arsehole! I thought when Bella told me. We arrived at First beach at 11:28 am. The lads were already there playing in the ocean. Bella and I jumped out of the truck carrying our bags with us. Setting them on the beach we pulled out our towels and lay them on the sand. I put on my sunglasses and lay down on my towel. Just when I was comfortable I heard my name being called. It was Jacob.

''What?'',I moaned not moving from my spot.

''Beeeca?'',Jacob cooed.

''What?'',I moaned.

''Beeca? Get up and gimme a hug or I'll move you myself.'',He said.

''No.'',I moaned.

''Fine, you gave me no choice but to do this.'',He said.

Before I could say anything I felt freezing cold water being poured over me. I shot up like a bull out of hell.

''WHAT THE FUCK JACOB?!'',I screeched.

''What?'',He asked trying to look all innocent.

_Hell no boy, you are not getting away with this!_

''DON'T WHAT ME JACOB BLACK! WHAT THE **FUCK **WAS THAT FOR?!'',I screamed.

''Geez Becs it was just a joke! Take a chill pill!'',Quil said.

''TAKE A CHILL PILL? TAKE A FUCKING CHILL PILL? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE FUCK, QUIL! YOU JUST DUMPED A BUCKET OF FREEZING COLD WATER OVER ME AND YOU THINK IT'S FUCKING FUNNY?! I'M DRENCHED!'',I screeched. I looked around the group of boys in front of me until I found the one who was snickering.''YOU! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME? THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I AM SOAKING WET AND YOU'RE LAUGHING!''

He began laughing harder once I was finished eventually he stopped and smirked at me.

''First of all are you done yelling?'',The man asked. I nodded. ''Good, now second of all; are you alright?'',He asked. Again I nodded. ''Okay, now if you want to know why I was laughing so hard was 1; You're cute when you're mad and 2nd; think back to what you were saying a few minutes ago and repeat the first four words of your last sentence.'',He said still smirking at me.

I thought back to what I was saying.. the last sentence... first four words... _I am soaking wet..._

''OH MY GOD! YOU DIRTY BASTARD!'',I yelled but couldn't help but laugh.

He held his hands up in mock surrender.''Hey! You're the one that said it!'',He chuckled.

''Fuck you!'',I laughed.

''Okay, let's go back to my house!'',He grinned rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.

_I will admit he was hot! But he was an arsehole!_

''Go fuck yourself!'',I said turning away.

''I would if I could!'',He chuckled.

I flipped him off over my shoulder and continued to walk to Bella's truck. I could hear footsteps behind me but I ignored them. I climbed into the cab of Bella's truck and slammed the door, locking it. I looked up when someone banged on the window. It was that arsehole! I looked back down at my hands ignoring him.

''Please open the door Beca! I'm sorry!'',He said.

''Fuck off!'',I yelled.

''Beca please open the door!'',He called banging on the window.

''Go away!'',I said.

I heard his footsteps as he walked away. Well that's what I thought. I jumped when he opened the driver's door and climbed in. _Fuck I forgot to lock it!_ I thought.

''Are you going to listen to me?'',He asked. I said nothing. ''Okay the silent treatment, I can work with that.'',He said.

I got a little freaked out when he stretched across me but that was soon over come with shock and disbelief when he pulled the handle off the door.

''What the fuck?'',I yelled.

''Now you can't get out so you have no choice but to listen to me.'',He grinned.

''Fuck my life!'',I muttered.

''Aw now don't be like that sugar!'',He cooed hooking his finger under my chin and pulling my face up so that I was looking him dead in the eyes.

He froze in his spot not looking away from me. He stare was intense, heated but not with hate. What is it? I really didn't know what the fuck was going on with him.

''Hello? Hellloooo?'',I said.''DUDE!'',I yelled.

He blinked a few times before putting some distance between us and releasing my chin.

''Uhh.. sorry what were we talking about?'',He asked rubbing the back of his neck, like I'd seen Jake do loads of times when he was nervous.

''Aww is the big bad boy gettin' shy?'',I mocked.

''No!'',He said.

''Yeah whatever! So why did you lock me in here?'',I asked.

''I wanted to apologise for being an ass.'',He said.

''Bella told you to apologise to me didn't she!'',I said.

''Yeah, but I am really sorry for being an ass! And I'd be extremely grateful if you'd forgive me.'',He said, he sounded genuinely sorry.

''Yeah sure, whatever.'',I replied, smiling when I saw the biggest goofiest grin I had ever seen.

''Thanks, so much! Bella would've killed me if you didn't forgive me.'',He chuckled.

''No bother!'',I laughed.

''Now, to prove how sorry I am, I'm taking you to dinner tonight.'',He said.

''In hell you are!'',I yelled.

''Calm down, Babe. If you don't wanna go out tonight we can go out tomorrow. No biggy!'',He smiled.

''Don't babe me! I don't want to go out with you tonight or tomorrow or EVER!'',I yelled.

''What's wrong?'',He asked.

''YOU! Your what's wrong! You think just because I forgave you and can laugh with you doesn't mean I'm inviting you into my pants! Why do you have to be such an ass?!'',I screamed.

''Beca, I'm sorry it's a habit! I'll stop I swear. Please just come to dinner with me.'',He pleaded.

''If I do will you please shut up about it until tonight?'',I asked.

''Of course!'',He smiled.

''Then fine I'll go out with you tonight.'',I sighed.

''Yes! Until tonight then you'll never be able to resist me again.'',He grinned.

''Whatever! You gonna let me out now?'',I asked.

''I guess if I have to.'',He sighed.

''Yeah you have to now let me out.'',I said.

''Fine but you get out my way!'',He grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

''Whatever!'',I sighed crossing my arms over my chest. Paul lifted me into his lap and jumped out of the truck. Carrying me bridal style back to our group of friends he sat on the sand me still in his arms.''Paul you can let me go now!'',I said.

''Nahh I'm good.'',He grinned down at me.

''Paul put me down!'',I said in a warning voice.

''Watcha gonna do Sugar? You gonna hit me? Yell? It won't work Sweetheart! I'm not putting you down.'',He chuckled as I pouted at him. He leaned closer and kissed my nose.''Not gonna work babe'',He whispered, sending a shiver down my back.

There was a huge flash then a giggle and four deep chuckles. It was then that I remembered there were other people around us. I leaned away from him and as I went to stand up he pulled me closer to him.

''Please let me go?'',I begged giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

''Fine but only if you come in the water with me.'',He said.

''Sure whatever.'',I replied.

''You say whatever a lot.'',He stated.

''No shit Einstein.'',I pulled my shorts and tank top off.''You coming?''

''Yeah.'',He grinned running at me picking me up bridal style and running us into the water. I squealed as he threw me into the water.

''It's so cold!'',I squealed.

''No it isn't! Ya big baby!'',Paul chuckled.

''Piss off! Your a man a huge one at that you're made to handle the cold. Women aren't.'',I stated.

''Whatever!'',He chuckled.

Just then Bella, Quil, Embry, Jacob and Sam came running into the ocean.

''Hey guys!'',I called swimming over to them.

''Hey!'',Bella smiled swimming to me.''Are you alright?'',She asked me.

''Yeah, I'm grand. Why?'',I asked.

''Just wondering.'',She said.

''O..kay..'',I said giving her a confused look.

''Anyway, you and Paul seem close. Anything going on that I don't know about?'',She asked giggling.

''No... No!'',I said unsure at first.

''Okay, well I think he fancies you and vice versa.'',She stated.

I slapped her arm.''Could you not talk so loud? Geez! Would you like a fuckin' bullhorn?!'',I yelled in a hushed whisper.

''Oh my God! You do fancy him!'',Bella squealed happily.

''Shut up!'',I yelled.

''Aww.. Beca and Paul sittin'-''

''Shut the fuck up!'',I hissed hitting her arm again.

''Geez Beca! That hurts!'',Bella whined rubbing where I hit her.

''That was the fucking point!'',I said.

''Meanie!'',She said as I stuck my tongue out at her.

''C'mon. Let's get out I'm freezing!'',I said as we made our way to shore.

We walked back onto the beach and changed into dry clothes. We sat and talked for a while before the lads came up to us. We talked for a while before I decided it was time for me to tell them what happened.

''Okay guys, I know you are probably wondering what was up with me last night and why I hate that bitch so much.'',I said as Jacob, Quil and Embry nodded, Sam and Paul just looked confused.

''Leah.'',Jacob said as they nodded.

''Okay so I thought instead of keeping you all in the dark I would tell you what happened; When Bella, 'the bitch' and myself were younger we all hung out together. My older brother, Liam lived with my Dad's sister because he hated our parents. During the summer I would stay with them and have sleepovers with Bella and _her_. Once L-L-Leah turned 15, her and my brother got together and one night he took her to the movies. On the ride back home t-t-t-they c-crashed injuring Leah and k-killing my brother. I've always blamed her for my brother dying. If it wasn't for her wanting to go to the damn movies he wouldn't have died! It's her fault my brother's dead! HER!'',I screamed sobbing into Bella's shirt.

''Bec, I had no idea. I'm so sorry!'',Jacob said taking me into his arms as I sobbed.

''IT'S ALL HER FAULT!'',I screamed banging my fists against his chest.

''Shhh... it's okay, Bec.'',He whispered rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I felt as though I was being moved but I wasn't sure but either way I was comfortable. I continued sobbing for about 10 more minutes before I eventually ran out of tears. I wiped my eyes and looked up to see Paul looking at me smiling softly.

''Hi.'',I whispered.

''Hey.'',He whispered back kissing my forehead. ''Are you okay now?''

I nodded. ''I'm fine.'',I croaked.

''Would you like some water?'',He asked softly.

I nodded again. Quil handed him a bottle of water and he handed it to me, his hand brushing off my own. I smiled slightly and sipped the water. I turned my head to face everyone.

''Thanks for letting me get that off my chest.'',I said quietly.

They all nodded at me and I smiled back. I turned so that my back was up against Paul's chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I stayed like that as we all talked and laughed about stuff that happened in our childhoods. At about 3 o' clock Jacob said,''Okay ladies, you ready to go?''.

''Yeah.'',We responded.

''Cool.'',Jacob said.

We walked back to the cars and just as I went to get in Paul came over to me.

''Hey Beca. We still on for tonight?'',He asked.

''I said I'd go didn't I?'',I asked.

''Yeah, you did.'',He replied.

''Exactly so yeah we're still on for tonight.'',I said.

''Okay just making sure. I'll pick you up at 6 then.'',He grinned.

''Yeah, sure. Formal or casual?'',I asked.

''Casual. Something comfortable, that you can get dirty.'',He replied.

''Okay .'',I said as I got into Bella's jeep.

''Bye Beca, Bella!'',They said

''You owe me a new handle by the way Paul!'',Bella called as we drove off.

When we reached the house I brought our bags upstairs while Bella made us lunch. Afterwards I went upstairs to get ready for my 'date' with Paul.

**A/N: Okay guys, that's it for this chapter. Beca and Paul's date coming up in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this installment of 'Beca and the Cullens'. R&R please! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this or any of my stories. It's great to know that you guys like my stories. I'll talk to you next chapter. Bye love you xx ~ Lulu **


	4. Date

**A/N: Hey everyone! So in this chapter Beca and Paul go on a 'date' or whatever you wanna call it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, R&R please! Xx Bye love you xx ~ Lulu x**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Pitch Perfect!**

**Chapter 4**

_Previously..._

_When we reached the house I brought our bags upstairs while Bella made us lunch. Afterwards I went upstairs to get ready for my 'date' with Paul._

I grabbed my cream knit shirt, dark jeans and my brown boots before walking to the bathroom. After my shower I dressed in my outfit pulled my hair into a neat bun and grabbed my brown leather bag, throwing my phone and purse into it. I walked down the stairs to see Bella lounging on the couch with a book in her right hand and a slice of toast in her left. She sat there undisturbed, obviously not hearing me come in. I made myself some toast while waiting for it to be 6 o' clock, it was now 5:40 pm. I walked to Bella and tapped her shoulder she jumped from her seat dropping her book and toast on the floor.

''Fuck sake Beca! You scared the life out of me!'',Bella yelled.

''I know!'',I gasped out between laughs.

''You bitch!'',She pouted.

''Love you too, Bells.'',I laughed as I danced into the kitchen to get my toast.

As I ate my toast Bella and I talked about random and pointless things 'til the doorbell rang.

''It's Pauuull!'',Bella sang skipping to the door.

She pulled it open to reveal Paul standing there with a bouquet of blue lilies in hand, he was wearing; dark jeans, a white t-shirt, black commando boots and a leather jacket. He looked hot but I'd never admit that to him.

''Hey Bella. Is Beca ready?'',He asked.

''Hey Paul. Yeah I'll get her.'',Bella said. She came around the corner to me and dragged me out.

''Hey.'',I said.

''Hey Beautiful.'',He replied. ''These are for you.'',He said as he handed me the lilies.

''They're beautiful. Thank you.'',I smiled kissing his cheek. ''Gimme a sec to put these in water and then we can go.'',I said going to the kitchen.

I pulled a vase out from the cabinet and placed the flowers in them before putting water into it. I placed the vase on the counter and walked back into the hallway.

''Ready?'',Paul asked.

''Let's go.'',I said. ''I'll see you later, Bells.'',I said as we walked out the door and got onto Paul's motorbike.

''See ya later, Beca. Paul I want her back by 10 pm.'',Bella called trying to keep a straight face.

''I make no promises, Bells!'',He chuckled as we sped off.

''Where are we going?'',I asked after 10 minutes of silence.

''You'll see.'',He said as he turned onto a dirt track.

''Whatever.'',I muttered.

We continued down the dirt track for another 10 minutes before we came to a stop. We were in the middle of a forest.

''Umm.. Paul? Where are we?'',I asked slightly frightened.

''Were in the forest on the reservation but this isn't where we're going. Well not this part anyway, we have to leave my bike here it's not gonna make it the rest of the way.'',He told me getting off his bike.

''Oh.. well where do we go then?'',I asked getting off too.

''This way.'',He said pointing towards an enormous hill.

''Dude, I am not walking up that!'',I said crossing my arms over my chest.

''Piggyback ride?'',He suggested.

''Sure, why not.'',I said walking to him as he grinned at me.

I jumped onto his back wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, as he grabbed hold of my legs. He began walking up the hill as I looked around the forest, it truly was beautiful. I should come up here more often. I lay my head on his back, closed my eyes and began thinking about coming back up here some other time. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Paul's voice.

''We're here.'',Paul announced.

I looked up to see a beautiful waterfall with two logs placed around a candle lit picnic, I gasped.

''Paul, it's.. it's gorgeous. I can't believe you did this for me.'',I said jumping off his back, I turned to face him and gave him a watery smile. ''This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.''

''Well, then they obviously don't know how to treat a lady!'',He stated.

''Thank you.'',I smiled kissing his cheek.

I walked to the picnic basket and took a seat on one of the logs. Paul came and sat beside me, he opened the picnic basket to reveal a meat lovers picnic. I laughed.

''How'd you know I love meat?'',I laughed.

''Any decent girl loves meat. And video games.'',He chuckled.

''Well then you've found yourself the perfect girl.'',I laughed.

We ate and chatted for a while before my thoughts began to wander. I was taken from my thoughts by Paul's worried voice.

''Are you okay?'',He asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine why?'',I wondered.

''You didn't answer my question.'',He said.

''What question?'',I asked him, confused.

''Why did you decide to move in with Bella and Charlie? To Forks?''

''Why do you have a problem with me being here?''

''No, no! Of course not! I'm just.. curious.''

''Oh.. well my parents are always fighting and I just needed to get away from all that. Plus my ex-boyfriend wouldn't leave me alone.'', at that last part I could've sworn I heard him growl, what the fuck.

''Do you miss them?'',He asked softly.

''Who?''

''Your friends and your parents?''

''Yeah, lots! Sometimes I think of going back to them but then I think I'm the reason my parents are always fighting! I ruined their lives!'',I whispered.

''Hey.. hey. You didn't ruin anyone's life!'',He said.

''Yes I did! I ruined my parents' lives! I just came along and fucked everything up!'',I sobbed.

Paul pulled me into his lap and held me to him rubbing soothing circles on my back, it always seemed to calm me down. I sobbed into his chest clutching his t-shirt.

''Shh.. shh... Beca. Paul's here, I'll keep you safe. I promise, I love you Beca.'',He whispered.

I gasped looking up at him tears rolling freely down my cheeks with no sound coming out. ''Y-you l-love m-me?'',I choked out through my tears.

''Yeah, I've loved you ever since that time in Bella's truck.''

''Really?'',I asked.

''Yeah'',He nodded. I placed my hands on either side of his head and pulled his head down so he was looking me in the eye and kissed him.

I pulled away and smiled up at him through my lashes.''I love you too, Paul'',I whispered kissing him again.

''Really?'',He grinned.

''Yeah.'',I grinned back.

''Beca I need to tell you something.'',Paul said, he looked nervous.

''You can tell me anything.'',I smiled up at him.

''Okay well have you ever heard or heard about 'The Quileute Legends'?'',He asked me, completely serious.

''Yeah Billy used to tell Bella, Jacob and I them when we were younger.'',I said.

''Do you recall him mentioning shape shifters and the 'cold ones' or vampires?''

''Yeah, the shape shifters or wolves as they were and the cold ones were sworn enemies.''

''Well would you believe me if I told you myself and the guys were all shape shifters?''

''No because that's ridiculous, Billy told us that the shape shifters were extinct, they were killed.''

''Becs, he told you that because he didn't want to scare you, me and the guys are shape shifters, so is Leah. We have a pack Sam's the alpha but he's handing that over to Jake. Anyway I won't overwhelm you with too much information. So do you believe me?'',Paul asked.

I nodded. ''Could I umm.. could I see?'',I asked him.

''See what?'',He asked confused.

''Your wolf.. can I see him?'',I repeated.

A grin spread across his face. ''Yeah!''

He ran into the trees and I looked back at the waterfall, when I heard rustling I turned to see a huge greyish brown wolf. He walked to me and nudged my hand, I lifted my hand to stroke his head.

''Beautiful.'',I whispered. I stroked his head and I could've sworn I heard him purr. ''Paul, could you change back now please?''

He nodded and trotted off into the trees again. Paul emerged again fully clothed and sat back down beside me.

''What do you think?'',He asked.

''He's.. your.. magnificent!'',I whispered.

''Thank you, thank you very much.'',He said impersonating Elvis Presley making me laugh.

''So exactly who else is a shape shifter?'',I asked.

''Jacob, Sam, Quil, Jared, Embry, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin. You'll meet them eventually.''

''Okay, anything else I need to know?''

''Do you know what imprinting is?''

''I think so. Isn't it where the shape shifter meets their soul mate?''

''Yeah, that's it.''

''Oh my gosh! You imprinted didn't you? On me!'' Paul just nodded. ''So together forever?''

''That's if you want me as a lover. The imprint chooses what the imprinter is to them. Friend, brother/sister, lover. It all depends on you.''

''So together forever?'',I smiled.

''Together forever.'',He grinned kissing me on the lips.

I pulled away and reached into the picnic basket and pulled out the blanket. I layed it on the ground and sat down. Paul came and sat down beside me. We chatted for a while about random things mainly asking about our pasts. Hours later I found myself lying on the ground, Paul's arms securely wrapped around me, I was beginning to get tired.

''You look tired.'',Paul stated.

''I am.'',I replied.

''You should go asleep.'',He said.

''But I wanna talk to you.'',I whined.

''I'll be here in the morning.'',He assured me.

''Promise?'',I asked.

''Promise.'',He smiled.

''Okay. Good night, Paul.'',I yawned.

''Goodnight, Baby Girl. I love you.'',Paul whispered kissing my forehead.

''I love you too.'',I yawned laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

I fell into a peaceful sleep filled with images of Paul. _I've fallen so hard_, I thought.

**A/N: So that's that everyone. Beca knows the secret and is happy with Paul. But it's not gonna be blue lilies and pretty waterfalls all the time. A bit of drama in the next chapter. Picture of Beca's outfit and her flowers on my profile. R&R please, thanks. Goodnight, love you all xxx ~ Lulu x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is chapter 5 I'm so sorry for not updating in a while I've been really busy. I'd like to thank the guest who reviewed chapter 2, yes that was a typing error, thanks for pointing that out I fixed that aswell by the way, thanks again and I'm glad you like it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll see type you at the bottom ;) ~ Lulu x**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Pitch Perfect!**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up wrapped in Paul's arms, he was peacefully sleeping, his face buried in my neck. I went to move but his grip tightened. I didn't want to wake him but I had to move.

''Paul?'',I whispered. He didn't move. ''Paul?'',I whispered a bit louder. Nothing. ''Paul?'',I said in my normal voice. Again nothing. I hit his arm, didn't even flinch. ''Oh my God!'',I moaned.

''Sorry but I'm not God, baby.'',He chuckled into my hair.

''You were already awake?'',I asked.

''Yeah.'',He said.

''Then why didn't you move?'',I asked.

''I'm comfortable.'',He replied.

''Paul, I need to get up, please let me go.'',I said.

''No.'',He said finally looking up at me.

''Please?'',I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

''Fine.'',He sighed, pecking me on the lips before releasing me.

''Thank you.'',I smiled, as I stood up only now realising I had no shirt on and neither did Paul. ''Paul? Where's my shirt?''

''Oh it's in the basket.'',He replied standing up and stretching.

''W-when? What? H-how?'',I stuttered.

''I have my ways.'',He winked.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out the first thing I touched. Paul's shirt, I shrugged and pulled it on as I heard him growl. Before I could say anything he was crashing his lips to mine.

''Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?'',I asked when he pulled away.

''You look so hot in my shirt, baby.'',He growled with lust-filled eyes.

I blushed and looked down. _Oh my God! _I thought. _I Beca Mitchel **blushed**! What's happening to me?! _

''Red's a good colour on you, baby.'',He smirked.

''Shut up!'',I said throwing the blanket at him, and with his reflexes caught it. _Stupid wolf genes._

As I went around picking up the packets from last night Paul spoke.

''Babe there's a bonfire tonight, you coming?'',He asked handing me the blanket to put in the basket.

''Yeah sure, who's going?'',I asked folding the blanket and depositing it into the basket and grabbing my bag.

''The pack, you, Bells, the Council, Charlie and Sue, that's it I think.'',He replied.

''Sure sounds like fun.'',I smiled, as he took my hand and led me back to his bike.

''You know, Leah's gonna be there to?''

''Yeah kinda figured that, she is part of the pack.''

''And you're cool with it?''

''Well it's not like I can do anything 'bout it. She's Jake's girlfriend and she'll be around you guys pretty much all the time. I can't avoid her forever, I think I'm gonna talk to her tonight.''

''Really? You're sure?''

''Yeah it's about time I forget about the past focus on the present, ya know?''

''Yeah I get it. Good for you, babe.''

''Thanks.'',I laughed. ''Paul?'',I asked getting serious.

''Yeah?'',He asked stopping and turning to me.

''So about the secret.'',I said.

''Yeah?''

''Who knows? You know so I know not to say anything about it around them.''

''Anyone who hangs around the reservation pretty much. The pack, the imprints, the council you'll meet them tonight, Charlie, Bella, Rebecca and Rachel.''

''Oh ok, so I can't say anything about the wolves in front of anyone else? Oh wait, what about the Cullens?'',I asked as he growled. ''No Cullens then ok.''

''No Becs they know what we are. They're our enemies!'',He growled.

''But the only known enemy of the shape shifters were the...vampires!'',I whispered realisation dawning on me. _The Cullens are vampires! BELLA!_

''Bella!'',I whispered. ''She's with Edward!''

''Becs, baby, it's okay she knows they're vampires. They're like family to her. They love her, she's safe with them.''Paul reassured me.

''Are you sure? They might bite her! I can't lose my cousin!'',I said.

''It's okay Becs she's fine.''He said.

''Okay, I believe you I'm fine. Let's go.''I said taking his hand again.

Eventually we reached his bike and he took me home.

''Bye, baby.'',Paul smiled placing a chaste kiss on my lips when we reached the house.

''See ya later, babe. What time?'',I asked.

''Bella's driving you two.'',He said.

I pouted. ''Aww, ok. Wait your t-shirt.'',I said.

''Keep it, it looks better on you.'',He grinned.

''See ya tonight then.'',I laughed, kissing him again before walking to the door.

I waited for him to drive off before I went inside. Bella was sitting on the couch watching tv with a bowl of cereal in her hands.

'' 'Sup girly?'',I asked plopping down on the couch beside her.

''Tv. Only getting back now? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What were you two up to last night?'',Bella asked, smiling.

''Not what you think, B.'',I said.

''Really?'',She asked, surprised.

''No, B. We didn't have sex although I did wake up without my shirt and so did he. I really don't know how though I was asleep on his chest and we were both fully clothed.'',I said.

''Aww you fell asleep on his chest?'',She swooned.

''Yeah.'',I smiled.

''Did you drool on him? Maybe that's why he took off your shirts.'',She giggled.

''I DID NOT DROOL ON HIM!'',I defended.

''Shut up, Beca I was kidding. And Charlie's still sleeping.'',She said.

''Wait Charlie's still asleep at 10:06 a.m. what was he up to last night?'',I laughed.

''I really have no idea.'',She laughed.

''Do you think?''

''I dunno.''

''What if?''

''Eww and me in the same house! Gross!''

''Wait, did you hear that?'',I asked.

''Yeah, they're coming.'',Bella said.

We both turned to the tv and pretended to be interested.

''Morning girls.'',Sue said walking to into the kitchen.

''Morning!'',We called.

''Sue, where's Dad?'',Bella asked.

''He's going for a shower, sweetie. Why?'',Sue asked.

''Just wondering, Beca was just about to go for a shower since she's been out all night.'',Bella said.

I hit her arm and she winced rubbing her arm.

''Oh yes I heard about your date with Paul, Beca. How was it?'',Sue asked coming out with three mugs of coffee.

Bella took one and I leaned back.

''No thank you, Sue. I don't drink coffee.'',I said.

''Are you sure? It's a great boost in the morning.'',She smiled.

''Oh what the heck couldn't hurt to try it.'',I said taking a mug and drinking it. ''Ooh this is nice, thanks Sue.''

''Your welcome, Beca.'',She laughed. ''So your date. How was it?''

_God, she's persistent. _''Umm.. it was great, thanks. He took me for a picnic by this really pretty waterfall, we talked about loads of random things getting to know each other. Then he told me the secret and showed me his wolf. It's.. he's magnificent.'',I sighed happily.

''Wait he told you everything and even showed you his wolf?!'',Sue exclaimed. ''He can't do that!''

''Sue it's okay. I'm his imprint!'',I told her.

''Aww, he imprinted on you! Congrats! Welcome to the family!'',Sue grinned hugging me.

''Thanks.'',I laughed hugging her back.

''So he eventually told you. I don't know why he didn't tell you that time on the beach.''Bella stated.

''Wait! You knew?!'',I asked.

''Yeah, Jake told me that's why he got all nervous in the truck!'',Bella laughed.

''Where you spying on us?!'',I exclaimed.

''No.'',Bella said sarcastically.

''Whatever I'm gonna get a shower and get changed.'',I said standing and as soon as I did my stomach made itself known.

Bella and Sue laughed and I turned away from them.

''Sit down, Beca. I'll make you something to eat.'',Sue said ushering me towards the couch.

''No Sue it's grand I'll just have some toast.'',I said turning back to the kitchen.

''Nonsense it'll only take me 10 minutes. Besides a young woman such as yourself should be eating properly not just snacks here and there.'',Sue insisted ushering me back to the couch.

I obediently sat and continued watching tv. Ten minutes later, Sue was calling Bella and I into the kitchen. Sue and Charlie were already sitting at the table eating.

''Morning Charlie.'',I said sitting down.

''Morning Dad.'',Bella said sitting beside me.

''Morning girls.'',Charlie said. ''How was your date last night, Beca?''

''Oh my God! Does everyone know I went on a date last night?!'',I asked.

''Yeah pretty much.'',Bella laughed.

''It was great, thanks'',I said.

''That's good.'',Charlie replied.

Once I was finished, I went upstairs, grabbed my toiletries bag, thick black belt, black leggings and my black converse and went for a shower. I came out dressed in; Paul's shirt with the belt wrapped around my middle, my black leggings and black converse on. I put on my gold cross earrings and necklace and curled my hair, pulling it into a neat ponytail.

''Oh my gosh! Beca you look amazing! Going somewhere?'',Bella laughed raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah and so are you, know get your ass upstairs and get ready I'll finish this.'',I said ushering her up the stairs.

''You sure you can handle it?'',Bella asked.

''Yeah, how long 'til it's done?'',I asked.

''15 minutes. Thanks, Becs.'',Bella smiled.

''No problem, now go.'',I said.

Once the 15 minutes was up I took out the cakes, Bella had baked for dessert. I placed them both on plates done the icing and wrapped them in cling film. As I was finishing up cleaning the kitchen, Bella came down the stairs she was wearing; a black tank top with a blue plaid shirt over it, blue skinnies and her blue converse, with sapphire earrings and matching ring, she had her hair down and straightened and she had both our black bags.

''You look fantastic B!'',I smiled.

''Thanks, here's your bag. Your phone and purse is in it.'',Bella smiled blushing and handing me my bag.

''Your welcome and thanks.'',I laughed.

''Your welcome.'',She laughed. ''Did you clean up in here?''

''Oh yeah and I iced the cakes.''

''Thanks. Do you wanna head now?'',She asked.

''Sure, might aswell help.'',I said.

''Bye Charlie, Sue. See you later!'',We called.

''Bye girls. See you later.'',They called.

We drove to the reservation in silence. It didn't take long so soon Bella was being engulfed in hugs from who I assume was the pack, except for Paul. He came straight to me.

''Hey.'',I said, giving him a hug.

''Hey, what are you doing here so early? You look great by the way.'',Paul asked, grinning at me.

''Bella and I came to help.. Emily? I think it was, with the food.'',I said.

''Yeah Emily does the cooking in this pack, she's Sam's imprint just a heads up don't stare, it bugs Sam.'',Paul warned.

Suddenly I was engulfed in a hug, I looked up to see Jacob staring down at me.

''Hey, Becs.'',Jake beamed.

''Hey.. Jake? Can't...breathe!'',I gasped out.

''Oh sorry, Becs.'',Jake apologised setting me down.

''Thanks.'',I said.

''Hey Beca.'',Quil and Embry grinned coming over to me and hugging me.

''Hey guys. What's up?'',I asked.

''Nothing much, but I heard you got stuck with this big idiot over here.'',Quil chuckled as Paul went to hit him.

''Ah yeah, me and the big idiot.'',I laughed. Paul looked at me hurt. ''I was kidding. Ya know I love you, babe.'',I smiled kissing him.

''I know, I love you too.'',Paul grinned, kissing my forehead.

''So what do I do?'',I asked after a few minutes of silence.

''You can go help the girls in the kitchen, Beca.'',Sam said walking over.

''Sure send the women to the kitchen.'',I laughed as I made my way towards the house.

I walked into the kitchen to find Bella, Rebecca and who I assumed to be Emily sitting at the table talking.

Rebecca noticed me first. ''Beca? Is that you?''

''Yeah, it's me.'',I smiled.

''OH.. MY.. GOD! Beca I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?!'',Rebecca exclaimed running over to me and giving me a hug.

''Atlanta.'', I stated. ''Ya know I kinda lived there.'',I laughed.

''I know where you were. Why didn't you visit more?'',Rebecca asked.

''I was busy with college and my parents.'',I said.

''Still fighting?'',She questoned.

''Yup.'',I sighed.

''Typical, tea or coffee?'',She asked ushering me into a chair.

''Coffee, thanks.'',I smiled. I turned to the girl I assumed to be Emily. ''Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Beca.''

''Hi I'm Emily. It's great to meet you too. Welcome to the family.'',She smiled hugging me.

''Thanks, you guys really are just like one big happy family.'',I laughed.

''We sure are, pretty disfunctional though.'',She joked.

''Oh aren't they all.'',I sighed.

''You can say that again.'',Rebecca laughed handing me my coffee.

''Hey, where's Rachel?'',I asked.

''Oh she's in the bathroom.'',Bella said.

Just then Rachel appeared in the hall doorway.

''Beca?'',Rachel asked.

''Yup, that would be me.'',I smiled. Rachel ran over to me and gave me a hug, squeezing tighter than I would've liked. ''Rach.. you're kinda... crushing.. me!'',I choked out.

''Oh sorry! I'm just so happy you're here!'',She exclaimed.

We chatted for a while before deciding that we should finish cooking the rest of the food. We caught up with each other, talking about jobs and stuff and me getting to know Emily.

****TIME SKIP****

***2 HOURS LATER***

It was getting dark now so we decided to light the bonfire and by we I mean the guys did while making sure that no girls went near it. While the guys were busy with the bonfire and arranging the logs, tables and chairs, us girls brought out the food setting it on the tables. I was really anxious wondering when Leah was gonna get here. She was supposed to help the guys, I really needed to talk to her. After bringing out the food for the pack we went inside to get our food that we took away before the lads could grab it. We grabbed our food and went outside to eat. Everyone was talking, the boys in one group and the girls in another. Eventually Leah showed up with Seth, Sue and Charlie. Sue and Charlie were holding hands, Seth was running to the guys I'm assuming and Leah was just looking around for someone, Jake probably. I'll talk to her later. I turned back to the girls and Bella was looking at me, worried. I shook my head and smiled and she returned the smile and nod. We talked for a bit longer when someone came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Leah looking at me.

''Can I talk to you for a minute in private, please?'',Leah asked.

''Sure.'',I said. ''One minute.'',I said to the rest of the girls.

Leah and walked further down the beach and sat on one of the logs. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Leah spoke.

''Listen Beca, I'm so so sorry for everything that happened. I feel so bad! It kills me to think about it, about what happened between us all. I'm so sorry! I wish I could rewind and make sure it didn't happen but I can't! I hope you'll forgive me someday. I'm gonna go, now.'',She said, but before she could get up I hugged her.

''I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you and took Bella away from you. I had no right to do that and I'm so sorry. I forgive you.'',I whispered as she hugged me back.

''No, no! I deserved it! I took L-Liam away from all of you! I'm s-sorry.'',She sobbed.

''I'm sorry too.'',I sobbed.

We cried for what felt like forever but was probably only a couple of minutes. I looked up at Leah and we both started laughing. I'm guessing I looked just as terrible as she did, mascara running down our faces.

''You-you have m-mascara on your f-face.'',Leah gasped out between giggles.

''Yo-you too!'',I laughed.

When we eventually calmed down, we ran into the house fixed our make-up and started talking with the girls. After a while I went over to the guys.

''Hey guys. What's up?'',I asked.

''Hey babe. Nothing much, just talking. What are you doing over here?'',Paul asked.

''Hey Beca.'',Everyone else said.

I nodded at them. ''Oh, the girls were boring me.'',I laughed.

''Shopping? Boys? Manicures?'',Quil asked.

''All of it!'',I groaned. ''Paul? Where's the other pack members I was supposed to meet?'',I asked.

''Oh, they're here somewhere.'',Paul said gesturing around him.

''Will you go get them? I really want to meet them.'',I asked, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

''Sure, one minute.'',He replied kissing me and disappearing.

''He really loves you, ya know.'',Sam said, handing me a soda.

''Thanks. Yeah I know, I'm lucky to have him. He's amazing.'',I sighed happily.

''He's lucky to have you. Your the only one who can calm him down, you make him really happy.'',Sam said.

I smiled at him. ''Thanks. Em, is one lucky lady. She's always going on about you.'',I smiled.

''Imprinting. It's a wonderful thing.'',He replied.

''It is.'',I agreed. ''Oh wait, I don't know you.'',I said nodding at the one standing next to Sam with the brown eyes.

''Jared.'',He chuckled holding out his hand.

''Hi, Jared.'',I smiled shaking his hand.

I talked with the guys for a while longer when Paul came back over with two lads who I assumed must be apart of the pack.

''Becs, this is Brady and Collin. The youngest of our pack, sorry it took so long to get them they were on patrol.'',Paul said.

''It's ok. Hey guys. It's nice to meet you, I'm Beca.'',I smiled holding out my hand.

They each shook it and nodded.

''Hi Beca.'',They said in unison.

Jacob came running over looking really freaked out.

''Sam, three new wolves phased I need you to help!'',Jacob gasped out.

Sam nodded and they ran to the forest.

''Jared, I need you to come too.'',Sam said just as him and Jake reached the treeline.

''Who phased?'',I asked.

''I dunno, we weren't expecting anyone to phase.'',Paul replied worriedly.

''I wonder who it could be.'',I mused...

**A/N: Hey Guys. Cliffy there lol. I've been thinking about adding three more wolves to this so I thought it would work in this chapter. Review please if you want to be one of the three wolves in my story. Name, appearance, wolf you want, wolf's appearance etc. any necessary info. Thanks, love you all xx R&R ~ Lulu xx**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever I have serious writer's block and I just don't know how to write the next chapter! :/ If you have any ideas on what you would like to have happen in the next chapter please pm me or leave it in a review. I am really stuck right now :/ I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has followed and or favourite my stories and myself it means so much to know that you guys like my writing. Anyone that has reviewed my stories, thank you and I'm sorry if I haven't gotten back to you on them but just know that I have read them and I'm extremely grateful for your support. Also if I do spell/say something incorrectly please feel free to tell me in a pm or your review because I do not have a beta to proof read them. Thanks again. Love you all xxx ~ Lulu xxx**


	7. Don't hate me

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I hate to say this but I'm ending B&TC :/ I didn't want to but I've lost inspiration for this story. A lot of shit has been going on lately and I just can't find it in me to finish it. I'm sorry to everyone who has followed and favourited this story, but if you want to maybe adopt Beca and The Cullens and change it around a bit please do PM me. It means a lot to know that you guys have enjoyed this story and it hurts me to stop but I have to. I'm sorry. Thank you all for being so supportive, I love you all. ~ Lulu xx**


	8. Adopted

**A/N: Ok so, Rachel aka angel of twilightness has adopted Beca and the Cullens so if you wish to continue reading Beca and the Cullens refer back to her. Thanks ~ Lulu xx**


End file.
